


Alone Together (But Not Lonely)

by claceintheclave, runner_love (orphan_account)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thomas is stupid, Very fluffy, as usual, even though I feel unworthy when I write Newtmas, kinda short, movie theater, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claceintheclave/pseuds/claceintheclave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/runner_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Newt are both alone at a movie theater so now they're alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together (But Not Lonely)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slay_Minho_Slay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slay_Minho_Slay/gifts).



Newt didn't care that he was alone, he had wanted to see this movie for a while now.

He checked his watch yet again. 7:25. He still had twenty minutes until the movie started. He made his way through the crowd of people waiting in lines for concessions. People on dates, people with friends, people with family, but he couldn't see anyone else who was alone. It occurred to him that he wouldn't notice this if he was with someone. 

“Newt!” 

He whipped around, surprised, and ran straight into whoever had called his name. 

“Oh! Sorry!” said Thomas, laughing. “What are you doing here?” he asked. After looking him up and down, he added, “Alone?”

“I got lost on my way home,” Newt said, trying his best to sound sincere. 

“What?” Thomas asked. “How?”

Newt sighed. “I’m here to see a movie, Thomas.”

“Oh. Oh!” Thomas finally said, catching on. “Sarcasm.”

Newt was struck by how one person could be so simultaneously smart, stupid, and adorable at the same time. He had worked with him on a school project once, and knew that, while Thomas was clever in school and said very deep things sometimes, he often acted like the scarecrow from The Wizard of Oz. Not reckless or anything. Just not very bright. And Newt found it all too cute.

“Yes, Tommy. And I might add that you seem to be rather alone yourself.”

“Oh, me? I am not alone. I am here with my thoughts, and my popcorn. Unfortunately, they don’t sell ice cream. But it just feels wrong without the whole squad,” he sighed. This is what Newt meant about being smart and dumb at the same time.

“I’m so sorry,” he sympathized, the effect ruined by a laugh. 

“Truth be told, I thought I was meeting a date here. And then I got dumped,” he added.

“Oh, rough,” Newt said, wryly.

“No, don’t be!” Thomas exclaimed. “He was a bitch.”

Thought there was much in that sentence that could be disputed, he didn't dispute. “What are you seeing?” he asked. 

Thomas shrugged, and pulled his ticket out of his pocket. He showed it to Newt, saying, “It’s a movie about some band that was super unsuccessful, so they broke up, and then they got back together like 7 years later and made it big.”

“I’m seeing the same one! We should sit together, Tommy,” he suggested.

Thomas’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. “Sure! We can be alone together!” He began to walk towards the theater the ticket directed them to. Newt walked beside him.

“Only, I think there’s a difference between being alone and being lonely. Like, I won’t be alone or lonely if I’m with you, because you’re a really nice guy,” Thomas added.

“Why thank you,” Newt replied, smiling at Thomas.

“You’re welcome,” he said, before continuing with his thought. “You really care about people, I can tell because when we worked on that project together you always listened to me, and didn't treat me like a dumb jock, even though I’m dumb and I’m a jock. But some of my friends, when I’m with them I feel lonely even though I’m not alone,” he finished.

“Bloody hell, Tommy, this is the sort of stuff you think about at the movies?” Newt asked, taken aback.

“Well, when I’m alone. It could be anywhere, really.”

“You know, you’re not stupid. You’re really clever, just in a way most people can’t see,” Newt said. “That sounds patronizing… I don’t know how to say it. But I think you’re very smart.”

Thomas visibly blushed.  
\---  
They had been watching the movie for about half an hour, when Thomas nudged Newt with his elbow and whispered, “This movie sucks.”

Newt, although he had faith in all movies to turn out well in the end, had to agree. The movie was quite uninteresting. Everyone had gone their separate ways by then, and now they movie was following all four of them. They were all leading uninteresting lives, and for some reason that Newt couldn't possibly fathom, they were still being very detailed with their back stories.

They began to talk about this in hushed voices. They weren't the only ones who were losing interest. 

“I mean, can you name one thing about this movie that is, surefire, good movie making?” Thomas asked him.

“The bass player is hot,” Newt said

“Dammit Newt, must you be so shallow? There’s more to life than boys.” This remark prevented further conversation, as Newt could not get a word out without laughing.  
\---  
As they left the movie theater, Thomas asked for Newt’s number. Newt wrote it on the back of his movie ticket and handed it to Thomas, who stuffed it into his back pocket.

“I forgot how cool you are, Newt,” Thomas said, as they prepared to go their separate ways. 

“And vice versa,” Newt added. “It was good to see you!”

Thomas looked very conflicted for a moment. “I…” Newt smiled at him. Thomas looked left and right, and after a moment, threw his arms around him. Newt hugged him back, and was inherently glad he had written the words “text me!” next to his number, which were now definitely not sarcastic.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was sorta cheesy and not really romantic, but yeah I thought it would be nice.  
> This is a gift for our dear friend Slay_Minho_Slay!!! She is super supportive and a wonderful writer/friend!  
> ILYSM AND HAVE THE HAPPIEST BIRTHDAY EVER BECAUSE YOU DESERVE IT!  
> (Even though your birthday is tomorrow I could not wait.)


End file.
